Three is a crowd
by reststillunwritten
Summary: Roger, Mimi and Maureen's night out. What Roger thought would be a bad idea turns out to be a wild night. Post Rent. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"What? No."

"She's so sad, Roger. I can't let her alone like that."

"It's our anniversary."

"I know." Mimi said. "But we can share it with her. She'll love to go to the club with us. We'll dance, she'll forget Joanne."

"She and Joanne break up every week."

"I think it's serious this time."

Roger shook his head angrily. "Can't you comfort and go out with her tomorrow?"

"She's sad today. I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow." she said serious.

"What about us?" he said sitting on the bed.

"We'll do the same thing we had planned."

"I had planned to go out with you and have your attentions directed to me."

She smiled and crawled on the bed sitting on his lap facing him and running her hands through his hair. "I had planned to go out to a nice club with you, drink, dance, talk, have fun and then come back here and direct all my attentions to you." she moved her hips in a way that almost made him forget about going out at all. "We can still do that."

He looked away from her, shaking his head.

"Pleeease. I swear I'll make it up to you." she cooed.

He knew he had lost the argument then. All that hair stroking and hip moving and soft begging had made his skin tingle and he would say yes to anything she proposed next.

"Alright." he said defeated.

She grinned and kissed him deeply. "I love you." she said jumping from his lap and running out of the room.

When she was no longer touching him the spell she had over him broke off and he fell back on the bed and hit his own forehead a few times mentally calling himself an idiot.

Maureen tried to decline Mimi's invitation, saying she was too sad to go out, they should go and have fun and she would stay inside drinking alone and crying. But Mimi convinced her that she had to go out, have some fun and forget the whole mess.

They went to a very nice night club were a band that Roger knew was playing, so they didn't have to pay for the show. Mimi knew the door man and they got in without having to wait in line.

"It's so good to go out with connected people like you." Maureen said toasting on their first drink.

"So, what happened between you and Joanne this time?" Roger asked. Mimi looked and him reprehensibly.

"She took a job in Chicago." She said sadly turning her drink with one gulp. "It's a good job. She's gonna run a subsidiary of her law firm, or something like that." She gestured to the waiter to bring another drink.

"Didn't she invite you to go with her?" He asked.

"She did." Maureen felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey" Mimi said holding her hand. "We don't have to talk about that."

"I can't go to Chicago. A have a carrier here. I'm a New Yorker." Maureen said bursting into tears and holding Mimi.

"Roger, why don't you go get us another drink?" Mimi said looking angrily at him.

He snorted and stood up going to the bar. The placed was packed and took him good ten minutes to get back with three new drinks.

When he got to the table Maureen was alone finishing Mimi's first drink.

"Where's Mimi?" he asked.

"Went to the ladies room." she said, taking the drink he had brought for her and drinking it up.

"You might want to go a little slower with that. It's kind of hard to get new drinks, the place is packed."

"Whatever. I already ordered another" she said, not interest in going slow. "Thank you for taking me out tonight. You two are super friends." she said holding Roger's hand and already showing some signs of drunkenness.

"You should thank Mimi. She's the one devoted to make everyone fell good today. I'm amazed she didn't call Angel, Collins and Mark to join us." he said that last part a little bitter.

"She's a good girl." Maureen said picking up what should be Mimi's second drink. "You're a very lucky man you know. You should value what you have. Someone that loves you unconditionally, even though you're a total pain in the ass."

"Hey, first you thank me then you insult me."

"I'm not insulting you, it's a fact. You have this hot, gentle, loving girl, head over heels in love with you and you don't give her the proper value."

"Well, you're a worst pain in the ass than me. And you should try to work on your relationship before giving advices on mine."

"I don't have a relationship anymore." she screamed at him. "But i'm experienced enough to tell you how not to screw up yours."

"Really, Maureen. And what should I do to not screw my relationship up?"

"You shouldn't take a job in Chicago, for once." she said, reaching for his drink, the only glass with something in it on the table. "And you shouldn't try to convince her to go with you if you knew she can't live anywhere else. When you know that her soul, that her art, that her dreams are in this city, are this city."

A waiter mysteriously appeared with more drinks.

Roger stood up after he paid for the drinks.

"Where you're going?" Maureen asked sipping the glass.

"After Mimi, she's taking too long." He said concerned.

"She's probably waiting in the line, silly. Didn't you say this place was packed? Stop being such a control freak. That's another advice for you." she yelled the last part as he walked away from the table.

When Maureen was talking about Joanne trying to convince her to do something she didn't want to do, he suddenly had a though of something that worried him. Something he'd been trying to convince Mimi to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything. Music by PJ Harvey**

There was no ladies room in the club. The restroom was unisex and there was a small line in front of it. He cut the line and went through the door explaining he was just looking for someone and ignoring the complaints.

Inside, Mimi was looking herself in the mirror and applying lipstick in her mouth.

He looked at her for a while trying to find some sign that confirmed his suspicion. She was wearing a long sleeved cardigan over her dress and that just made him even more suspicious.

When she moved to leave the room she saw him. "Roger?" she squealed, stepping back, surprised to see him there.

"Why are you standing there all serious. Is everything ok? Where is Maureen?" she asked getting closer to him.

He tried to look inside her eyes to see if he could notice some change in her pupils, but the light was too dim and her eyes were too dark for him to see anything.

She touched him and her touch was warm. "Roger." she called making his snap out of his obsessive staring.

"She's already drunk." He said, referring to Maureen. "And she's attacking me. It was your idea to bring her over so you have to control her."

She smiled and pulled him by the hand. "I'll take care of her and of you. You'll see." she said overly confident, he though.

"Take you jacket off." he said pulling his hand and stopping her from leaving the restroom.

She looked back at him and crossed her arms against her chest. "What?" she asked serious. "Why?"

"Cause i wanna see your arm." he said lowering his tone of voice.

She looked away and down. "Don't you trust me?" she said hurt, without looking at him.

"Did you take something?" he said getting closer to her.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. Then she looked up at him. "Roger." she said with an embarrassed smile and he knew he was right.

"You said you were going to stop."

"I just needed some tonight. I wanted to feel good for our anniversary." she said trying to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't." he said angry, dodging her approach and walking out of the restroom.

She ran after him calling his name. "Please, don't be mad." she grabbed him by the shirt and made him stop and look at her. "Please. I'm sorry." she begged "I'm not strong enough." she said, and that broke his heart. "It was just one shot. Just for tonight. I don't have anymore." she assured him.

Then the music stopped. They heard the sound of someone tapping on a microphone and a familiar voice came after.

"Hi. You're all having fun tonight?" Maureen's voice echoed throughout the place and everyone looked at the stage. "You are, aren't you? Well, I just want to sing a little song with my new friend Andrew here."

"What is Maureen doing on stage?" Roger asked forgetting for a minute his immediate concern about Mimi's drug problem.

"I guess she's going to sing a song." Mimi's said between a laugh

The riffs of guitar began accompanied by the drums in a slow blues rock kind of song. Maureen's beautiful and strong voice began to sing:

_What do you_

_Know about_

_Love?_

_You don't_

_Know what_

_I know_

_And how much?_

_How much_

_Will you give me_

_To tell you_

_What some_

_Would kill for_

_About love?_

_Yeah_

_Love_

_It'll twist out_

_Your limbs with_

_Pain_

_It'll stomp out_

_Your eyes and_

_Everything_

_Love_

_Evol_

_Baby how much money?_

_Read my lips baby_

_How much money?_

_Read my lips baby_

_How much money?_

_How much baby_

_Will you give me?_

_Some call_

_It the beating heart_

_Some call it_

_The god_

_They're just_

_romantic fools_

_I call it evol_

_Love you got a lot to answer for_

_Evol_

Everyone clapped and cheered and she bowed theatrically. "Thank you. Thank you. I dedicate this to my selfish, snob ex girlfriend who I hope die a horrible death in a plane crash on her way to chicago."

She left the stage after giving a very graphic kiss in the lead singer who assumed stage, thanked her and introduced his band, beginning the concert.

"I'm feeling much better now." She said meeting them. "Hey, you found her." She said to Roger, pointing at Mimi.

"You were great, honey." Mimi said hugging her and trying to avoid Roger's judgmental look.

"I know." Maureen said without any hint of humility. "Can you believe that egoistic bitch is leaving me?"

"She wants you to go with her, doesn't she? You're the one not wanting to go." Roger said angry with her, sympathizing with Joanne's point of view.

"She wants me to change who I am." she answered angry too.

"Guys, guys, please. Let's have fun, ok?" Mimi said interrupting their argument. "Let's go watch the show, come on." She pulled them both by the hand to the middle of the crowd watching the concert.

Roger let himself be pulled. He was still angry with Mimi, but he wasn't going to start a argument there. Her begging for forgiveness and promising not to do it again had softened him and he was willing to let it go for a while. He knew that she wasn't being sincere. Once the drug wore off she would want more. But he also knew he wasn't going to leave her because of that. He needed to find some way to help her.

She was high now and probably would agree with anything he said anyway, so he let her take him to the dance floor and watched her dance happily with Maureen. She tried to convince him to dance with them, but he just stayed in a conner watching her. She was a dancer, and that was her natural habitat. The way she moved on the floor made all man and a few women just stare in amazement.

Maureen, clearly drunk, took advantage of their friendship and danced very close to her sometimes abusing a little on the sexiness.

When the singer announced the last song Maureen pulled Mimi off the floor and went back to where Roger was standing.

"We have to go." She said, pulling him by the hand too.

"Why?" Roger asked not understanding but not inclined to stay any longer.

"Cause it's the last song and that Andrew fellow is gonna come after me when the show is over."

"Why?" Mimi asked. She wanted to stay and dance more.

"Cause I kind of said I would perform a few sexual favors for him if he let me sing the song."

"And you don't have any intention to keep your word, right?" Roger asked sarcastic.

"Of course not. He's not my type." she said already outside the club.

"No, my girlfriend is your type. That's why you kept dancing like you were about to do her on the floor. I'm sure he noticed that."

"Well, I kind of said I wasn't the only one who was going to perform said sexual favors."

"You said I was going to perform sexual favors on him with you?" Mimi asked laughing.

"I might have implied that."

"So you get things by pimping my girlfriend?" Roger said angry.

"As I said. You don't value what you got." Maureen said laughing and running in front of them.

Mimi grabbed to Roger's arm while they walked back to their building. She felt so good everything had turned out well. Maureen was not crying anymore - of course, she was really drunk. Roger was still talking to her and wasn't mad anymore about the smack. And they were going home where she would definitely make him have the best anniversary he'd ever had.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

They got to the building and Roger decided to go to his apartment, instead of Mimi's so he could ditch Maureen there and lock himself inside his room or go to Mimi's apartment after she felt asleep.

"What is it about having two women that turns on straight men?" Maureen asked when they entered the apartment, throwing herself on the couch.

"I don't know. It just does." Roger said absentmindedly.

"Uh, so you got turned on by the way we danced?" Maureen asked Roger.

"What?" He said a little embarrassed.

"You said earlier that I was dancing with her like I was about to do her on the floor. So, you got turned on by that?" She said maliciously.

He looked at Mimi who just bat her lashes and smiled teasingly waiting for his response.

"You were dancing. Mimi's dancing always turns me on." He said.

Maureen snorted, "You're so self-righteous. Just like Joanne."

He just nodded, tired of arguing with her. He just wished she would go to sleep soon. Roger sat on the armchair next to the couch removing his boots and Mimi sat on his lap.

"You know what. I think you're lying." Maureen said pulling Mimi to the couch with her. "I think you got turned on by our dance and that you fantasize about sleeping with two women."

"Whatever Maureen. What if I do?"

"Do you?" Mimi asked, really interest in his answer.

He laughed nervously. He didn't want to discuss his sexual fantasies with Maureen. "You are high, she is drunk. I'm not going to have this conversation with the both of you right now." he said.

"Of course he does, honey." Maureen said pulling Mimi's face to her. "And I guess we just need to give him an incentive to overcome his boring superego."

Maureen kissed Mimi softly on the lips. Mimi was taken by surprise but seeing the look on Roger's face decided to check if Maureen was right and opened her mouth, kissing her back sensually.

Roger thought he should stop them. They were both without the ability to think straight. But he didn't. He just watched their sensual kiss hypnotized by it.

Mimi broke the kiss and looked at Roger, recognizing desire in his eyes.

"See, I told you." Maureen whispered to her.

She crawled back to Roger lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He opened his mouth to her, pulling her body closer to him. She could feel him getting hard inside his pants.

She broke of and pulled him to the couch kissing Maureen again. Then she gestured for Maureen to kiss him too. She did that and he kissed her back for a while, but then he realized what was going on and stood up.

"No." He said but felt his certainty melt when he looked at Mimi's pleading eyes. "Neither of you is thinking straight."

"Neither should you." Maureen said knelling on the couch and grabbing him by his belt beginning to undo it. He held her hands. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing and I have condoms."

Those words made Roger have a moment of clarity. "No. I'm not going to allow you try and kill yourself."

"Don't overreact." Mimi said, standing up and pulling him and Maureen by the hand back to Roger's room. "She has condoms, she'll be safe. And this is a great idea for my anniversary present."

"Mimi..." Roger tried to protest but she shut him up with a kiss.

Once inside the room, Mimi pushed Roger to the bed and made him watch as she pulled Maureen and started to slow dance with her. She pulled Maureen's top and bra slowly, and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down. She then unzipped her own dress and let it fall on the floor.

With a wide confident smile Mimi looked inside Maureen's eyes and saw the desire inside the other woman's gaze too. She knew how beautiful her body was and how sexy she looked with the black lacy underwear.

Maureen moaned when Mimi held her breasts in her hand and kissed her deeply in return, holding her close and running her hands on Mimi's tight ass.

The voice in the back of Roger's head that was telling him that this was a very stupid mistake wasn't able to make him move to stop them. He just observed the two women making out hypnotized. They were too beautiful.

"Why don't you get a condom, Mo?" Mimi, she said so softly that Maureen, who was normally used to be the boss in these situations, just obeyed.

Mimi turned to Roger and climbed over his lap. She smiled when she felt how hard he was. "Enjoying the show?" she asked teasingly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.

He didn't answer, just pulled her and kissed her deeply holding her head with one hand and using the other to open her bra. She broke the kiss and pushed him back in the bed. Maureen climbed in bed with them and handed Mimi the condom.

Mimi went down to the floor and unbuttoned Roger's pants, pulling it off. She licked his tights slowly going up his legs and took his now full erect member, putting the condom with her mouth. Roger's moan was muffled by Maureen's kiss.

Once the condom was covering him completely Mimi began to run her tongue on his shaft while her hands played with his balls. He couldn't concentrate on Maureen's kiss and breasts while she was doing that so Maureen decided to join her.

They took times sucking him. Roger went crazy with the feeling of both their mouths moving on him, using their tongs in different styles and paces.

After some time Maureen decided to kiss Mimi and give her some attention. She was dying to kiss and lick her pussy. She moved over Mimi and made her lay on the bed removing her panties, and kissing her shaved pussy. She began to move her tongue rapidly over her clit, making Mimi's body to contort with waves of pleasure.

Roger moved behind Maureen and entered her slowly. She moaned and her walls closed around his member. It's been a while since she had a real man's dick inside her and her body began to shake with the first wave of orgasm. Roger continued his slow thrust loving the warmth of her pussy. After some time his thrusts became faster and harder until he couldn't hold himself anymore and shot his load inside her.

He took himself out of her right after and turned away to remove the condom.

In the bed the two women kissed passionately and Maureen caressed Mimi's pussy with her hands, entering her with one finger, then two, then three. Mimi gasped with pleasure, kissing Maureen's neck.

That went on all night long, with the three of them making love to each other like there was no tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

When Roger woke up he felt good, as he always did, when he saw Mimi sound sleeping by his side. It took him sometime to understand why there was another arm around Mimi's waist beside his. Then all the events of the previous night came back to him and he realized Maureen was in the bed with them.

He got up slowly trying not to wake any of the women and went outside his room. He needed some coffee before he could think about what had happened.

In the leaving room, Mark was in the couch with his laptop.

"Hey." Roger just said, walking to the kitchen and hoping Mark had made some coffee. Gladly he had.

"Hey. Good morning."

"Is it still morning?"

"It's almost noon, so I guess it's still morning." Mark paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Fun night?" he asked.

Roger realized he might have heard everything. "Yeah." It was his short answer followed by a big gulp of coffee.

"I thought so." He turned his eyes to the computer again and took another deep breath. "There was someone else besides you and Mimi, wasn't there?"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, man. We should have gone to Mimi's apartment, but things got out of control before I could think of that." He said wishing Mark would drop the matter and go to work.

"She sounded a lot like..." Mark continued.

"Maureen." Roger finished his sentence. It was useless to try to hide it. He had heard it and she would probably walk out of the room at any moment.

Mark looked at him disappointed and hurt. "You fucked Maureen?"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore." Roger said defensively.

"She's someone else's girlfriend." Mark snapped.

"She broke up with Joanne."

"She always breaks up with Joanne and they get back together right after."

"It was serious this time."

"Really?" Mark said with sarcasm.

"It was her idea, ok?"

"And I guess that makes it alright, then."

Roger didn't say anything, just snorted and drank the rest of the coffee. He didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Did you..." Mark paused thinking about how to make the question in the least aggressive way. "Were you safe?"

"Yes, Mark. We used condoms. She's probably ok."

"And you're satisfied with probably."

"What the fuck do you want from me, Mark? It's not like I can undo it now." Roger yelled.

"I can't believe you are this reckless."

"The two of you could drop that, please. You're making me sick." Maureen came out of the room and said it with a rushed voice. Then she stopped, took her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Mark looked at Roger questioningly.

"She's _your_ ex-girlfriend." Roger said making it clear he was not going to help Maureen.

Mark rolled his eyes and went after Maureen. After a while he brought her back to the leaving room making her sit on the couch and went to the coffee machine to get some for her.

The jar was empty because Roger had poured the rest of the coffee for him. Without the patience to start another useless fight, he just picked Roger's mug from his hands and took it to Maureen.

"Hey" Roger protested.

"Here, drink this." Mark said offering the mug to Maureen.

She drank some, and then gave it back to Mark acting like she was going to be sick again and lying on the couch.

"He's right, you know. It was my idea." Maureen said after a few minutes of silence.

"He should be able to control himself."

"I want to see if you can control yourself with two gorgeous women stripping and making out in front of you."

"Shut up, Roger." Mark yelled.

"Shhhhhhh" Maureen said covering her ears and moaning with pain.

There was a loud ring coming from somewhere in the room.

"Please, make that stop." Maureen begged, burying her head in the couch.

"It's your cell phone." Mark said picking it up from her purse.

Maureen jumped from the couch and picked the phone from Mark's hand.

"Hello. Hi. What do you want?... You're not in Chicago? Why?...Oh...I'm at Mark's...I didn't want to sleep alone...No, no, that's not what I...I didn't sleep with Mark... I went out with Roger and Mimi and got drunk... I promise you I didn't sleep with Mark...Wanna ask him? He's right here... Ok, then...Yes... Yes... All right. I'll be there... We'll talk then...Lov... Bye."

Putting the phone back in her purse, Maureen looked at Mark. "It was Joanne." She said in a low voice. "She didn't go to Chicago. She don't want to end things like this and she wants to talk." She sat back on the couch burying her face on the cushions.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Mark asked.

"I'm not going to tell her anything." She said with her voice muffled by the cushions.

"You can't hide this from her."

"I did a stupid thing when I was completely drunk and sure that she had left me for a job." Maureen said. "She doesn't have to know. She will only be unnecessarily hurt with something that didn't mean anything. No offense, Rog."

"Absolutely none taken. I think you're right."

"I can't believe you two. Joanne has to know what happened."

"Why?" Maureen asked.

Mark hesitated. "You know why." He said looking at her and then at Roger.

"No, I don't. I can't see a single reason why Joanne should know about a this."

"Maureen." Mark called her in despair; she had to realize what she had done. "You cannot be serious."

"He thinks you might be sick. That me or Mimi might have given you the disease." Roger said it carelessly but felt a sting of guilt inside him.

"We used condoms, Mark. We were careful. Too careful considering how drunk I was."

"Condoms aren't a hundred percent safe, and Mimi didn't used a condom, did she?" Mark said embarrassed.

"Oh please, the chances of getting infected with oral sex are minimal."

"But they exist. You can't risk to have sex with Joanne until you're certain you're okay."

Maureen just remained silent. Although she wasn't going to admit it, Mark was right. What the hell was she thinking?


End file.
